Dia a dia
by Melecca
Summary: Apenas mais um dia como quase todos os outros, com ciúmes, recordações, beijos e ameaças.


Oiii pessoas :}

Sou novata aqui e esse é meu primeiro fic, então peguem leve comigo. :3 Essa história surgiu da minha falta do que fazer e é sobre um dia qualquer do Ed e da Winry, e eu adorei (LL)' a escrever! ~

O título ficou podre, claro, já que eu sou especialista nisso.

_Rated T_ porque tem umas malícias no ar. :B

* * *

Observei o relógio outra vez. Winry estava atrasada. Só um pouquinho atrasada, nada comparada aos meus atrasos, mas ainda assim estava. Olhei em volta: havia pessoas conversando, fofocando ou colocando assunto em dia e garçons indo pra lá e pra cá, mais pareciam baratas tontas. Não gosto muito desse tipo de lugar, mas Win adora esse Café, e o ambiente hoje está até agradável apesar de estar como de costume: cheio.

Estava com a cabeça apoiada no vidro da espaçosa janela quando ouvi batidas leves nele. Virei-me e vi Winry com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, do lado de fora do Café. Mostrei uma careta para ela e esta, fingindo estar indignada, me deu língua como resposta, e eu sorri marotamente. Ela fez um sinal de que ia entrar e no instante seguinte já estava vindo na minha direção.

- Está seis minutos atrasada Senhora Elric – falei ainda sorrindo. Winry sorriu e se aproximou mais, me dando um selinho e sentando no banco que havia na minha frente. Win ainda tinha o "mau-costume" de não querer bancar a desentupidora de pia na frente dos outros, mesmo depois de ter se casado comigo.

- Engarrafamento Ed, a culpa não foi minha – ela se defendeu – e você atrasa mais do que eu nos nossos encontros.

- Atrasava – eu também tinha o direito de me defender.

- Ainda assim, se fosse uma disputa você daria de 10x0 com os seus atrasos. – Eu soltei um muxoxo e ela sorriu vitoriosa. Eu estranhei, ela não deveria ficar aborrecida com isso ao invés de sorrir? Porque sinceramente, eu adoraria se nos tempos atrás quando eu me atrasava nos encontros Winry me recebesse com um sorriso, até sarcástico, do que me deixar à beira de ter um traumatismo craniano. Mas é melhor deixar esse assunto quieto.

- Eu era ocupado sabia? – Era verdade, eu trabalhei bastante pra ganhar dinheiro suficiente para me casar com Win e sustentá-la, ela sabia disso. Eu até havia dito que ela podia ficar sem trabalhar por alguns meses, mas Winry é louca pelo seu trabalho, o que me deixa um pouco irritado uma vez que poderíamos ficar em casa fazendo "coisas" mais interessantes do que trabalhar.

- O seu orgulho te fez ficar ocupado. Eu poderia sustentar a nós dois sem problemas.

- É claro que poderia – eu sorri zombeteiro e Win arqueou uma sobrancelha – com o precinho super camarada que você cobra pelos automails dá pra pagar muitas coisas de vez e ainda ter direito a um bom troco.

- Ed! – Meu sorriso só aumentou – eu faço um preço bom por um produto muito bom, nada mais justo. – Eu continuaria a implicar com ela, mas notei algo que estava me incomodando desde que Winry entrara no Café: um dos garçons não parava de olhá-la. Ele olhou pra mim ao perceber que eu o estava observando, mas seu olhar rapidamente voltou para Winry e ele sorriu, vindo até a mesa em que estávamos. Eu fiquei confuso, mas assim que me virei vi do que se tratava: Win apenas levantou a mão para chamar um garçom e o que estava a olhando tinha rapidamente respondido ao seu chamado. O que eu não gostei.

- Boa noite senhores – ele acenou a cabeça numa espécie de reverência - desejam alguma coisa? – perguntou enquanto sorria gentilmente. Muito gentilmente. E tive a "pesada" impressão de que aquele sorriso era inteiramente para Winry. Lógico que não gosto de homens sorrindo ou se engraçando pra mim, isso é muito _estranho_, mas não é isso que os garçons fazem? Eles sorriem para todo mundo, não é? Bem, se você também achava que sim, se enganou como eu, porque a resposta estava bem na minha frente: claro que não.

- Sim, eu vou querer uma Marta Rocha, por favor – O garçom anotou, e ao terminar continuou sorrindo pra Winry, o que não era normal e nem decente (cara, eu usei essa palavra mesmo? Quem sou eu pra falar de decência quando se trata de Winry?) porque, até onde eu saiba, garçons só vivem sorrindo para demonstrar simpatia aos clientes e pra ganhar uma gorda gorjeta. E tem mais uma coisa: eu não estou ficando cego e nem vendo coisas, mas o sorriso dele agora estava mais do que gentil e extremamente radiante para o _meu gosto_.

- Eu vou querer um Capuccino – falei carrancudo cortando o "climinha único" que o garçom criou, já que Winry não havia notado que o sujeito estava jogando seu charme para cima dela, que era minha, MINHA esposa. Ela só passou a prestar atenção quando falei por causa do meu tom de voz e, principalmente, porque ela sabe que eu não gosto de Capuccino. De nenhum café aliás, seja com canela, chantili ou, pior ainda, com _leite_, mas isso não vem ao caso. Assim que terminou de anotar o que pedi o garçom se virou para mim e eu lhe lancei um olhar mal encarado, que ele ignorou totalmente, o que me deixou furioso.

- Capuccino com açúcar ou adoçante senhor? Com chantili? – Eu vi um sorriso de sarcasmo no rosto dele, e aquilo só aumentou minha fúria. Mas ele iria ver a grande janela que ia se formar na sua boca, com direito a uma pintura extremamente chamativa e roxa no olho direito e esquerdo dele – Para viagem também?

Vi Winry abrir a boca para responder, e rapidamente a cortei:

- Com açúcar, sem chantili, para viagem os dois. E jogue tudo na conta de Edward Elric. – O garçom deu uma última olhada em Win e saiu. Respirei fundo e percebi que Winry me olhava confusa, eu a encarei e vi a expressão dela mudar para uma de desgosto. Como sempre quando isso acontecia.

- Ah não – ela encolheu os ombros - Ed, não comece!

- Começar o que Winry? Você viu como ele estava te olhando? E sorrindo? Acha mesmo que vou deixar um marmanjo olhar assim para minha mulher? Sorte dele que hoje estou de bom humor, porque senão ele já estaria todo quebrado e esmigalhado na covinha podre dele.

- Meu Deus Edward! – Winry me olhou perplexa.

- Se eu não estivesse aqui seria bem capaz dele sentar aqui e perguntar seu nome, apelido, endereço, idade, telefone, CEP, agência bancária, se tem filhos, número que calça e número que veste. Além de perguntar outras coisinhas.

- Você está vendo e criando coisas! – Ela elevou um pouco o tom de voz e iria continuar, mas calou-se ao ver o garçom se aproximar.

- Aqui está senhores. – Ele colocou uma sacola bem detalhada sobre a mesa, e sorriu novamente para Winry. Ela olhou para mim com o canto do olho, e eu apenas me inclinei sobre a mesa e peguei a sacola com a mão esquerda, de modo que o garçom visse a minha aliança e a comparasse com a de Winry, que estava com as mãos sobre a mesa, percebendo, assim, que a mulher para quem ele estava jogando o seu charme nojento era a minha. Única e exclusivamente minha.

- Vamos Win – disse me levantando.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu ao sujeito enquanto se levantava.

Eu fuzilei o garçom com os olhos e falei baixinho enquanto passava por ele:

- Repita o que você fez hoje com a _minha mulher_ e, além de passar a usar dois tapa-olhos, você nunca mais terá dentes para dar esse seu sorrisinho ridículo. – Ele me olhou horrorizado e eu me virei, indo embora. Ainda deu pra ouvir um '_Voltem sempre'_ balbuciado por ele, eu fiquei satisfeito com aquilo. Aquele não era o primeiro nem o quinto que eu ameaçava quebrar a cara. Devia ser o décimo.

Segurei a mão de Win apertando-a, e ela, mesmo irritada comigo, apertou a minha.

****

**

* * *

**

Aquele silêncio me incomodava. Eu sabia que Win ainda estava irritada comigo, também sabia o porquê, mas ficar naquele silêncio era brutal. Eu tinha certeza de que ela estava pensando no incidente do Café, e eu queria puxar um assunto pra fazer ela esquecer o que aconteceu (e eu também, ainda estava irritado com o garçom), mas nenhum me vinha em mente."Como foi seu dia?" Hum... Não. Se o dia de Win tivesse sido ruim ela iria direto pra casa, não passaria no Café. Mas eu nem precisei batutar muito a cabeça:

- Ele não estava dando em cima de mim. – Ouvi ela protestar. Eu suspirei, voltamos à estaca zero.

- Claro que não – buzinei para o motorista da frente se decidir em qual pista ele ficaria, porque nas duas ele não iria ficar. Que cara egoísta. – Ele só estava comendo você com os olhos Winry.

- Edward! – Ela me repreendeu – ele só foi gentil.

- Gentil até demais – retruquei – todo cara gentil se joga em cima da primeira mulher(bonita) que vê pela frente.

- Não é verdade, o que me diz do Al?

- Al é uma exceção. – Lógico que ele é uma exceção, é meu irmão. E é a única exceção que conheço.

- Heinderich é gentil e nunca... – ela se calou de repente. Eu sabia o por quê.

- Ele te beijou enquanto você dormia Winry, e vocês ainda não estavam juntos – apertei o volante entre os dedos, odiava lembrar que Win e Heinderich já ficaram "amiguinhos". – Esse sim é um cavalheiro, para não dizer o contrário. – Eu falei com desdém.

- É, eu sei, não pense que gostei do que ele fez, mas você não tem moral para dizer que ele é indelicado, mau-educado, sem-vergonha ou algo desse tipo – desviei minha atenção da pista da nossa rua para Winry e arqueei uma sobrancelha – a primeira vez que você me beijou foi quando eu ainda namorava o Heinderich – ela me lembrou. – Isso sim é sem-vergonhice Ed.

- Você correspondeu o beijo Win, não pode falar de mim – sorri maroto fazendo a manobra do carro para estacionar na garagem – isso significa que você já sentia algo por mim. – Ela desviou o olhar e vi suas bochechas ficarem levemente coradas, e meu sorriso aumentou enquanto eu me lembrava do ocorrido.

**Flashback**

_O barulho que a ferramenta fez ao cair no chão ecoou pelo local. A assassina chave inglesa de Winry estava agora ao lado de seu pé, e não na mão da garota que estava pronta para atirá-la em Ed, e ela ia fazê-lo se o rapaz não a tivesse surpreendido pressionando-a contra uma das portas do seu carro que há poucos instantes ela estava consertando._

_Assim que percebeu a posição na qual se encontrava Winry corou e o seu coração disparou no peito, tornando a respiração dela descompassada. Apesar de ter consciência do que estava fazendo a respiração de Edward também não estava muito diferente da de Winry, e seu rosto também estava vermelho._

_- Eu não agüento mais – o loiro murmurou próximo aos lábios da garota a sua frente – eu não consigo mais segurar isso Winry. – Não dava mais pra conter aquilo no peito. Era doloroso, por tanto tempo guardou esse sentimento, tentou reprimi-lo, mas não adiantava. Sempre quando via Winry uma alegria e amor indescritíveis se apoderavam dele, e Edward já havia perdido o controle. Queria mostrar para ela o quanto a amava, o quanto odiava quando ela chorava, o quanto desejava que ela sempre estivesse bem. Sempre estiveram juntos como amigos, e agora mais do que nunca ela estava tão próxima dele que não podia perder essa chance. Era loucura? Talvez. Poderia perder a amizade de Winry, para sempre até, mas... - 'Quem arrisca não petisca' – pensou._

_Ele aproximou seu rosto mais ainda do dela, fazendo a garota entrar em pânico e tentar se soltar, mas Edward estava prendendo seus pulsos fortemente com as mãos, o que a impedia de tentar empurrá-lo._

_- E-Edward, não... – sussurrou num tom quase inaudível, se espremendo tanto contra a porta do carro, numa tentativa de escapar de Edward, que se o vidro do automóvel não fosse resistente ele estaria estralando com o peso dela – por favor, não faça isso. N-n-nós não podemos, Henri não vai gostar._ _– Winry mais parecia uma criança que tentava convencer o melhor amigo a não roubar os doces do pote, porque se o fizessem levariam bronca de mamãe e papai. Edward não gostava quando ela chamava Heinderich pelo apelido, por isso ele prefiria pensar que ela o apelidara assim porque seu nome era grande e complicado. _

_- Eu deveria me preocupar com ele Win? – A loira estremeceu ao ouvir Edward a chamando pelo apelido carinhoso e arregalou os olhos, ele não a soltaria. E ele pouco se importava com o namorado da garota._

_- I-isso é loucura – ela ainda tentou convencê-lo a não fazer isso, mas Edward fez com que à distância entre seus lábios se encurtasse a meros centímetros, de modo que a respiração de ambos estava mesclada, e seus corpos colados._

- Eu sei_ – ele a beijou. Literalmente, já que aquilo era na verdade um "amasso" de lábios. Edward pressionou os seus lábios contra os de Winry, pedindo passagem, mas a garota estava estática, um turbilhão de sentimentos e emoções a dominavam e ela não conseguia fazer e pensar em nada, ela não reagia. O loiro voltou a pressionar os lábios de Winry, desta vez com a língua, mas parou assustado ao ouvir alguém berrar do lado de fora do local onde estavam e abrir a porta com força fazendo Winry finalmente perceber o que estava acontecendo e empurrar o loiro, uma vez que ele se distraíra o suficiente para afrouxar os pulsos da garota._

_- Winry querida! Você já pode ir embora se quiser! Seu expediente já acabou! – Garfiel, o patrão de Winry, falava enquanto dava seu sorrisinho alegre e reluzente. Edward teve uma vontade enorme de mandá-lo para_

_o espaço, mas se controlou e procurou assim como a garota controlar seu nervosismo e constrangimento. – Tchauzinho queridos!_ _– Ele saiu, fechando a porta, deixando-os as sós de novo._

_Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral. Não se ouvia mais nada, ambos não se pronunciavam. Ed olhou para Winry, mas esta se recusava a encará-lo, estando de cabeça baixa. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo num gesto de impaciência e viu Winry, ainda envergonhada, se abaixar e pegar sua chave inglesa que havia derrubado. Bem, ele tinha perdido uma chance. A chance. E provavelmente não teria outra. Mas Winry ainda estava ali, e o Elric não gostava de deixar as coisas por fazer. Ela estava se arrumando para ir embora quando sentiu uma mão gélida virá-la e puxá-la, e no instante seguinte estava abraçada pela cintura por Edward, que cobriu os lábios dela com os seus._

_A reação dela já não era de se esperar: mais uma vez tentou resistir, colocando as mãos sobre o peito de Ed tentando empurrá-lo a todo custo, mas ele era mais forte que ela e apertou-a contra si. Edward estava mexendo com os sentimentos de Winry, e beijá-la só piorava a situação para a garota. Ele sempre foi seu amigo, desde sua infância sempre estiveram juntos, e aos poucos o rapaz foi conquistando um lugar no seu coração sem que ela percebesse, só agora dando conta dos verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a ele. Winry não queria admitir que o que sentia já não era mais a pura e inocente amizade, mas era impossível resistir àqueles lábios sobre os seus e os braços do Elric abraçando fortemente a sua cintura, que, por fim, correspondeu o rapaz._

_Winry entreabriu os lábios e Edward prontamente deslizou a língua por eles, fazendo a garota estremecer com o toque, segurando com mais força o tecido da blusa dele. Ed massageou a língua da loira e ela passou sua língua ligeiramente sobre a dele, incentivando o rapaz que por mais que desejasse isso estava nervoso. O beijo era calmo e os toques suaves devido à timidez de ambos, mas essa timidez logo desapareceu quando os mesmos tornaram as carícias mais ousadas. Winry inclinou a cabeça de modo que os lábios se encaixassem melhor, intensificando consideravelmente o beijo e Ed apertou-a ainda mais, demonstrando que não iria deixá-la fugir, e como resposta a garota levou as mãos do peito até o pescoço do Elric, enlaçando-o._

_Edward passou a brincar com Winry: volta e meia mordiscava o lábio e a língua dela, fazendo-a suspirar e estremecer entre os seus braços, o que deixava a garota inebriada e o rapaz satisfeito. Mas foi a vez dele ficar inebriado quando Winry passou os dedos levemente pela sua nuca, causando-lhe arrepios, para depois pressioná-la. Isso só podia ser pecado. Tinha que ser, porque beijar Winry é como provar o néctar proibido dos Deuses, ele nunca havia tido essa sensação. Para a loira também, o sentimento e a sensação que experimentava ao beijar Edward era diferente de tudo o que já sentiu. Ele pressionou a cintura dela mais ainda contra o seu corpo num último movimento antes de se separarem para buscar ar._

_O loiro abriu os olhos a tempo de poder desfrutar de uma Winry corada e de olhos fechados, que logo os abriu lentamente revelando os olhos azuis que o fitavam envergonhados. Edward sorriu, a loira ficava mais linda com esse ar frágil e inocente que ela tinha quando estava envergonhada, o que era bem diferente da Winry normal que ele conhecia. 'Assassina e esquentada' pensou aumentando o sorriso. Mas este logo se desfez quando olhou com mais atenção a face de Winry: ela não parecia animada, parecia abatida apesar do rosto ainda corado, e ele tinha idéia do por quê. Edward a abraçou, ela repousou a cabeça no seu peito e ele aninhou-a entre os seus braços._

_- Obrigada por me deixar nessa cilada – a voz dela saiu desgostosa, apesar do tom irônico._

_- De nada – ele também foi irônico – Mas eu posso te ajudar – o rapaz apertou o abraço - eu sempre estarei com você Winry, sempre te ajudarei não importa as circunstâncias. Sabe por quê? – Ele se afastou encarando o rosto da loira, que negou com a cabeça apesar de saber o motivo, ela apenas queria ouvir Edward dizê-lo, aquilo daria motivação a ela pra enfrentar as conseqüências de tê-lo beijado. Ele encostou a testa na dela, a encarando profundamente._

_- Porque eu te amo._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Admita Win, você não resiste a isto aqui – disse galanteador apontando pra mim mesmo. Ela parou de procurar a chave na bolsa e se virou pra mim. Eu já havia estacionado o carro e enquanto íamos até a porta eu relembrava a Win como havia sido o nosso primeiro beijo.

- Não? É claro que resisto. E você nem é isso tudo de que está falando, existem homens mais bonitos e atraentes. – Ela estava me provocando. É claro que estava, dava pra perceber na sua voz, e Winry sabia muito bem o que acontece quando ela me provoca.

- Ah é? – Eu fingi estar aborrecido.

- É. Existem homens mais bonitos, inteligentes, amigáveis, _altos_ – senti uma constelação de veias saltar na minha testa, mas me controlei, Winry já teria o troco - amorosos, atenciosos, simpáticos e mais gentis do que você. Além de calmos, musculosos, machos... – Fui me aproximando mais dela, mas Win não percebeu, ela estava ocupada demais aumentando a lista de qualidades nas quais perco para outros homens.

- É mesmo? – Perguntei quando terminou a lista, e Winry afirmou com a cabeça orgulhosa e confiante. Mas agora ela teria o troco: a empurrei contra a parede e coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do corpo dela, como se eu fosse uma barreira – espero que ainda tenha essa confiança depois do que eu fizer. – Eu sorri malicioso e antes que ela pudesse me dar alguma resposta a prensei e colei meus lábios ao dela. Winry colocou suas mãos no meu peito, mas não fez nenhum movimento para me afastar, eu mesmo afastei meu rosto e rocei meus lábios nos dela devagar, eu sabia que aquilo a deixaria inebriada, e fiz isso diversas vezes até o momento em que tive de mudar de tática pois o feitiço havia voltado contra o feiticeiro: eu estava ficando louco com aquilo. Minha intenção era atiçar Winry, mas eu estava morrendo de vontade de agarrar-lhe a cintura e beijá-la de verdade.

Mudei a direção dos beijos para o queixo, e fiz uma trilha até a orelha dela, onde lhe mordisquei o lóbulo (eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por tal façanha, porque Win tem a orelha mais entupida de brincos que já vi na minha vida) sentido-a estremecer mesmo não querendo com o toque, e mordi de leve a curva acima do lóbulo, voltando a morder o mesmo em seguida, e dessa vez Win não só estremeceu, como seus dedos também apertaram minha blusa.

Apesar dela ter demonstrado uma das reações que eu queria ainda não estava satisfeito, então desci os beijos para o seu pescoço. Percebi ela ficar tensa quando encostei meus lábios na pele dela, ela estava tentando se controlar para não mostrar reação nenhuma, mas eu sabia assim como ela que aquilo era impossível. Conhecia cada parte de Win o suficiente para dizer que aquela era uma das mais sensíveis, e que até mesmo minha respiração chocando-se contra ela a fazia arrepiar-se. Beijei levemente o pescoço sentindo seus dedos pressionarem meu peito, além de um suspiro escapar de sua boca, e prolonguei as carícias, alternando entre beijos e lambidas enquanto a sentia suspirar entre meus braços, mas quando mordi o local tive a impressão de ouvir, baixinho, Winry deixar um gemido escapulir. As mãos delas subiram e empurraram meus ombros, mas eu apenas a encarei, ainda prensando-a contra a parede.

- Certo Ed, eu já entendi – a voz dela estava alterada – você é incrível em todas as características que eu disse. Mas, pelo amor dos Céus pare com isso, você está me deixando louca! – ela exclamou, e eu apenas sorri. Sorri o meu melhor e maior sorriso malicioso, que a deixava apavorada.

- Mas eu nem comecei Winry. – E dessa vez a beijei de verdade. Agarrei a cintura dela com força e a beijei com tanta selvageria que ela de início se assustou, mas retribuiu do mesmo modo que eu. A doçura dos lábios de Winry e a forma como ela me beijava me fazia querer mais, era como um fogo por dentro, quanto mais eu tentava apagá-lo a beijando mais eu desejava, e aquilo já estava virando febril. E viraria, se não fosse por...

- Sei que isso é completamente tentador e viciante, mas o casalzinho não poderia "conversar" dentro de casa? – Parei na hora. E Winry também. Virei-me lentamente não querendo ver quem era e dei de cara com o "querido" Coronel mulherengo Roy Mustang. – Sabe, isso se faz dentro de casa, mais propriamente dizendo no quarto. As crianças daqui não têm idade para ver _isso_. – Aquilo era brincadeira. Mustang dando sermões sobre agarramentos na rua? E o que ele fazia? - Mas por mim tanto faz – continuou - só não sei como vocês conseguem se agarrar, por você ser tão pequeno Elric. – Eu quase pulei no pescoço dele. Juro. Mas Win me segurou, impedindo de que eu cometesse um atentado mais que terrorista contra aquele cara.

- Escute aqui seu Coronelzinho de uma mer-

- Coronel, você gosta de Capuccino? – Winry perguntou, automaticamente me cortando e censurando. Ah, mas da próxima vez ela não iri...

Espera. Para tudo. Por um acaso ela estava insinuando que daria o meu café para o Mustang? Não. Impossível. Não, não e não. Eu paguei aquilo com o **meu** dinheiro! Não vai ser um mulherengo que vagabundeia ao invés de trabalhar que irá tomar café as minhas custas!

- Capuccino? Claro! Um verdadeiro cavaleiro sempre bebe uma excelente bebida como esta. – Win pegou uma das sacolas e foi até Mustang, entregando-o, enquanto eu estava com uma cara de '_Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Eu me sinto psicologicamente traído!_'. Apenas fiquei desejando que o café estivesse podre e estragado. Mas não adiantava reclamar, porque Win nem ligou para a minha cara de indignado, então tentei me acalmar e fingir que o Coronel não estava mais ali. Só que praticamente eu não precisava fingir porque ele havia agradecido, feito uma última piadinha de "conversar" em casa e ido embora.

Win voltou a passos rápidos, pois a noite estava fria, e ironicamente minha mente estava esfriando também, eu estava calmo. Ela abriu a porta e entramos, fechando-a ao passarmos.

- Ainda temos a garagem e a casa inteira – falei mais pra mim mesmo, enquanto Winry ia para a cozinha. – Ei, que idéia foi essa? Por que você deu café pra ele? Qualquer outra pessoa poderia ficar com aquilo, não ele. – Fui atrás dela e me sentei no balcão da pia, e ao meu lado Win já estava se deliciando com a torta. Ela parou e me encarou categórica. – O que foi?

- Você não gosta, eu não gosto, o que queria que eu fizesse? O Coronel gosta, foi melhor do que jogar no lixo. – Eu fiz um muxoxo. – E foi por causa desse seu ciúme incontrolável que tive de fazer isso. – Ela me ofereceu um pedaço da torta e eu recusei, estava sem fome. – Ou, na sua língua, ter jogado dinheiro fora.

- A culpa foi daquele garçom atirado. Se ele não tivesse dado em cima de você nada disso teria acontecido. Não gosto quando os homens olham pra você. - Percebi minha irritação voltar por causa do incidente e Winry rodar os olhos com a última afirmação. Ela estava com uma cara de '_Você só não gosta? Pensei que detestasse'_ – É, eu também detesto quando fazem isso. Porque eu não divido você com ninguém. – Desci do balcão e a abracei por trás, já que ela ainda estava saboreando o doce de frente para a pia, e afundei o rosto no seu pescoço quando ela recostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Nem mesmo com a velha Pinako. – Eu sussurrei na sua orelha e ela virou-se de frente pra mim, a colher com a qual estava comendo na boca meio caída dando um ar infantil a ela que eu adorava.

- Possessivo. – Disse após tirar a colher da boca.

- Não precisa dizer que você adora essa minha possessão por você. – Eu disse implicante e sorri, porque eu adorava implicar com ela. Win sorriu meio maliciosa e eu a puxei para mais perto, colando os lábios em outro beijo. Nossas línguas se tocaram de uma forma apaixonada que me fazia ficar louco e a deixava desnorteada, e isso ficou claro pela nossa respiração quando paramos para buscar ar.

A puxei novamente, dessa vez a abraçando por baixo da blusa, a virei e a empurrei devagar fazendo Win andar pra trás e sair da cozinha. Dei curtos beijos no seu pescoço e lábios enquanto andávamos até senti-la bater contra a porta do nosso quarto. Nem precisei me dar ao trabalho de abri-la, Winry mesmo fez isso e fechou-a com um baque ao passarmos.

Mas quer saber? O que eu disse é verdade. Eu adoro implicar com Win porque, por mais que nossas briguinhas, discussões e implicâncias sejam infantis ou por besteira, elas sempre acabavam do mesmo jeito: fazendo "coisas" que poderíamos fazer muito mais vezes caso Win não trabalhasse. De qualquer forma, é como um pote de guloseimas, o último doce é sempre o mesmo, aquele que você adora e que sempre te deixa querendo mais.

**Fim**

Sinceramente, agora que terminei, acho que colocar Alphonse Heiderich como o ex-namorado da Win é muito estranho :O mas não achei ruim. Poderia ser pior. Poderia ser o Garfiel. Pensem nisso.

Adoro. Botar. Ponto. No. Meio. De. Frases. Dá. Uma. Tensão. HÁ. HÁ. HÁ.

O Ed ficou meio OOC no flashback, mas vocês amam ver o Ed à lá romântica assim que eu sei. ;3

Entãaaao, espero que tenham gostado, e agradeço a todos que me incentivaram e apoiaram! E aqueles que eu enchi o saco também! Hihihi :x

Reviews. Reviews. Revieeeeews? :3

Bjundas da Melecca ~


End file.
